


Oh Brother

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the 4 month-mark upon them since Katie's death, the Sugden's and Chas decide to have a family dinner at the pub. Robert, Victoria, Diane, Chas and Chrissie are waiting for Andy to come down from his sleep, only to find his room empty. They head over to an empty Tug Ghyll after Adam mentions seeing Andy go there last night, and nobody expects to find what they do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a joke one shot, that someone suggested to me a few days ago! It's completely ridiculous and would never happen, but I found it to be a hilarious situation and wanted to write it haha!

"I thought he was done with all these midday sleep ins?!" Robert shouted, annoyed after waiting around the dinner table with 4 women who had been wittering on about Katie for the last half an hour. 

 

It had been a difficult few months but Andy had come to realize his actions weren't good or healthy for anyone, and so he spent his time bettering himself and putting everything with Katie behind him and finding peace. Katie was dead, and nothing or no one could change that. He had kids to look after and a family to love.

 

"Will someone go and drag him out of bed already?!"

"Fine, but he won't thank me!" Diane quickly rose to her feet and walked up the stairs in the pub.

"Not seen Aaron around lately, what's he been doing?" Chrissie had turned to Chas to make idle chit-chat. Neither of them were really friends, but Chrissie had been trying hard to make friends in the village.

"Working or spending his time around here with Andy, he's really been helping him out recently, they've gotten a lot closer."

Robert rolled his eyes. He and Aaron hadn't spoken for a few weeks and they'd drifted apart. Robert was tired with Aaron constantly running hot and cold on him and Aaron seemed to have no interest in making an effort to see or interact with Robert after their argument. They argued when Aaron told Robert he had no desire to continue being his guilty bit-on-the-side and that he would have to make a choice, and when Robert couldn't do it Aaron had just walked away crying. Of course he wanted to make amends, but with everything going on, he felt it'd only be good for both of them to leave it as it was.

 

"He's not there!" Diane commented, confused.

The group looked at each other, just as Adam walked in.

"How's the dinner going-wait.. where's Andy?"

"Dunno" Victoria replied.

"His beds not been slept in it seems, so where is he?!"

"Oh, I saw him over at Tug Ghyll last night, maybe he kipped there?" Adam interjected.

"Right, Victoria, grab the casserole, we'll go over!" Diane quickly scooted everyone out of the room, before they all headed over to Katie's old house.

* * *

 

"Andy, you here?!" Diane shouted, but there was no answer.

"Well his clothes are here, so unless he went out naked, he's gotta still be here!" Victoria laughed, placing the casserole on the table.

"Rob, go check up stairs would you?!"

Chrissie and Chas sat at the table while Victoria stood thinking to herself, as she analyzed the room and saw a peace of clothing that wasn't Andy's... but she'd seen that hoodie before...

"Andy mate, you here?"

Robert barged into Katie's old bedroom.

"WHAT THE-??!"

 

Robert's faced dropped in complete surprise, as he saw his brothers back on top of what Robert assumed was another woman.

Andy heard his brothers outburst and quickly jumped off of the unidentified person to the other side of the bed, quickly pulling the covers over his chest, while the other person hid fully under the cover.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a guest!" Robert joked, finding the situation funny.

"So who's the lucky girl then?!"

Andy looked at his brother with total nervousness, before placing his hand on the edge of the cover and slowly pulled it down a bit, revealing the person.

 

Holy fuck. Robert wasn't expecting that.

 

There laid his dirty little grease monkey - Aaron. His eyes tightly held shut not wanting to face the man that stood before him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Robert shouted, sending the women downstairs to jolt up and shout as to what's going on.

 

Aaron had no choice at this point to open his eyes, and all he could see was a furious Robert with his eyes fixed on him, his face filled with shock, disbelief and rage.

Andy didn't seem to notice Robert wasn't even looking at him "Look Robert-"

"Come on then, explain?! Why are you in bed with him?!"

Maybe it was just embarrassment but Andy still didn't realize that these questions weren't directed to him at all but rather Aaron, who at this point had a nervous sweat forming on his forehead as he continued to stare at Robert.

"What's going on-OH MY GOD!"

Chas had walked up stairs and was in a state of shock as she noticed her son laid next to Andy, who at this point couldn't help but giggle to himself nervously.

"DOWN STAIRS, NOW!" Chas looked at her son in complete disappointment, but Andy and Aaron just looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Robert was still stood in the door way completely sour faced, staring at Aaron. If there was one person on this earth that Aaron slept with that Robert wouldn't be able to hide his jealously at, he'd picked the jackpot.

 

Andy descended down the stairs behind his brother and Chas, only wearing his boxers where he quickly grabbed his joggers and t-shirt and slipped them on, while a confused Diane, Victoria and Chrissie watched on as he sat himself on the edge of the chair. Moments later, Aaron made his walk of shame into the room wearing only his t-shirt, which he was pulling down to protect his modesty where he too grabbed his joggers and slipped them on discretely and chucking on his hoodie, which he soon realized wasn't his at all but Andy's, but for the sake of the moment, he kept it on.

Everyone's faces were hanging in shock and surprise, while Andy and Aaron couldn't help but snigger with each other.

"What the hell is going on?!" Victoria shouted.

"Are you two-?!" Diane whimpered, unable to fully form the words completely.

"Look, it was just a bit of fun!" Laughed Andy. It became incredibly clear that both him and Aaron were still drunk, as both were slurring their words and swaying from side to side.

Robert was still staring Aaron squarely in his eyes, nostrils flaring.

"We had a few too many beers, he joked about turning gay and I said he'd never be able to handle a man like me and things just sort of happened, it really wasn't that big of a deal." Aaron was clearly trying to make the situation somewhat better, his face having become more serious as he looked at Robert's face, but Robert's expression remained the same.

"So you just jumped into bed and got your leg over?!" Chas shouted back, still looking disgusted by her sons actions.

"Technically I got my-" Andy interjected jokingly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Chas snapped, not wanting to know the details.

"Come on, I never got those uni experimental years!" Andy was finding the situation hilarious. What had happened wasn't out of grief or passion, but rather drunkenness. If anything, it was the happiest he had felt in months.

"Maybe we should-" Chrissie murmured to Robert.

"NO. You go, I'm staying" he snapped, unable to hide any anger he had right now.

Chrissie tip-toed past the two boys, and walked out the door, as Aaron looked down in shame.

"It's really no big deal, look, we had a laugh, the biggest laugh I've had in months. It's not like it meant anything. I had a few *ehem* performance issues anyway, if anything we were just wrestling like teenagers!" Andy really didn't understand why everyone was so mad at them, Andy didn't care what anyone thought of him and he certainly wasn't embarrassed about it.

Diane and Victoria walked out with disgusted looks, but both cracked a smile at Andy, feeling that there was little wrong with whatever had happened. They were just happy to see him smiling again.

"Look, I best get off" Aaron whispered.

"Alright mate, look I had a laugh! We should try it again sometime" Andy joked, winking at Aaron.

Chas soon darted off back to the pub and Aaron left the house, before being dragged to the side of the house by Robert and pinned against the wall with brute force.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?! Are you trying to make me jealous, get back at me, what?!"

"Honestly? It had absolutely zero to do with you!"

"Are you sure about that? Poor bit-on-the-side Aaron wants to hurt me by sleeping with my brother!"

Aaron's face began to tense - he hated it when Robert started acting like this.

"You really do think the world revolves around you don't you?! You see while you've been playing happy families I've been dealing with your brother, you know, looking out for him and getting him through this. So we had a few beers and got a bit drunk and had a laugh, it was nothing serious."

"So I'm supposed to believe there wasn't a bit of you that wanted to hurt me with this?!"

"Oh yeah, because I fully expected you to walk into Tug Ghyll and find your brother on top of me didn't I?!"

Robert shut his eyes tightly, trying to push the image of Andy and Aaron together out of his mind.

"You know what's so funny about it?! Your brother didn't care who knew about it, he was joking about telling Adam about it and everything. He didn't give two shits about people questioning his sexuality or making comments or remarks to him. He was just content in having fun and being happy for once in the last few months! And Vic and Diane didn't even bat an eyelid. They weren't questioning him, they didn't look down on him because he was in bed with me, they did because of the shock. How is it one brother can be so open and carefree while the other is so closed off and distant to everyone?!"

Robert couldn't help but grimace to himself.

"It's completely differ-"

"No it's not! You can walk away from Chrissie and that life and be with me but you don't want to, so you have no right to tell me or judge me for anything I do with anyone else!"

"So I'm just expected to sit back and watch you fuck my brother and whatever other lad comes along and not bat an eyelid or say anything?"

"YES! Because I've had to do the same thing with you and Chrissie for months!"

Robert took his hands from Aaron's shoulders and placed them on his hips and sighing.

"Yeah, cause you've never said anything about Chrissie to me have you!" Robert stated, although he'd become much calmer.

Aaron sensed his calmer tone and realized Robert wasn't in the mood anymore to fight or argue.

"I honestly wasn't trying to hurt you. It's not exactly often I get to forget about everything and just have fun nowadays."

Robert smiled faintly to Aaron. Sometimes Robert didn't really think or realize just how hard everything had hit Aaron, and although he wasn't completely clued on Aaron's past, he knew enough to know he'd had a hard time. Robert knew he wasn't the most empathetic of people himself, but even he had a heart, although he didn't really listen to it a lot.

"I'll stick to strangers from now on." Aaron joked.

"How about you stick to just me?" Robert joked back, although internally he was being deadly serious.

They both smiled at each other, they were tired of arguing and constantly fighting with each other.

"Fancy a pint? Could go somewhere out of the village if you want?"

Aaron couldn't help but grin from ear-to-ear, so he put his head down to hide his reaction.

"If you don't have to run back, sure. But that's it."

"We'll see" Robert winked.

The two of them began to walk towards Robert's car.

"Just realized, looks like I've made my way through the Sugden siblings now!" Aaron joked again, waiting for a reaction from Robert.

Robert just turned to playfully punch his chest but ended up grabbing him and kissing him.

"Where do I place then?"

Aaron smiled. "Well Victoria didn't have the right equipment and Andy has muscles everywhere but where it counts so..."

Aaron began to laugh as Robert pinched his bum, and Aaron ran towards Robert's car hidden beside the garage where Robert chased after him and pushed him against the car and kissed him.

"Get in then" Robert whispered, before they raced off out of the village.


End file.
